<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trees Have Eyes (and Other Things) by Filthmonger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300322">The Trees Have Eyes (and Other Things)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger'>Filthmonger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bondage, Cock Worship, Crazy, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Sticky, Tentacles, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda thought it'd be simple; a pokemon battle against an insane girl in a cemetetary. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>Well, a giant Trevenant could barge out of the woods, for one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a silly little thing for Halloween.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Occult Mania | Hex Maniac/Pocket Monsters | Pokemon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Touko | Hilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trees Have Eyes (and Other Things)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright!” Hilda tossed a pokéball in one hand, a confidant smirk across her face. “This battle is mine to win!”</p>
<p>A manic giggle cut through the night air and sent an icy chill down Hilda’s spine. Goosebumps prickled over her bare limbs, her nerve faltering under a wild stare and wide grin.</p>
<p>“It’s such a wonderful night for the spirits to come out and play, don’t you think?” Hex Maniac Tasha said, stroking her pokéball like a pet.</p>
<p>Hilda took a half-step back. The girl kneeling in front of her cocked her head – too far to be casual – and brought her gaze back to the shiny metal ball cradled in her hands. The grin grew just a bit wider, and the eyes slightly less… sane. If that was possible. Hilda cleared her throat and fingered the strap of her satchel; these types always kind of unnerved her. What kind of person just hung out in the woods behind a graveyard at night?</p>
<p>Okay, Hilda couldn’t really talk. She was there on a tip about rare ghost-type Pokémon, after all.</p>
<p>Not that she’d seen any before the giggling had caught her off-guard. Picking past gravestones and toward the wooded glade, lit only by the distant flickering of an old lamp, Hilda hadn’t seen or heard a soul before that sound shook her to the core. And, next she knew, she was staring down at a girl with skin as cold white as the moon and wild, purple hair that hovered around her like a Gastly. Tasha hummed a tune to herself, turning the pokéball over in her hands as if she’d only just seen one, her enormous eyes peeking out of the gloom to look up at Hilda in wonder. Wonder tinted with a disturbing kind of knowing.</p>
<p>“So, um…” Hilda took a deep breath and re-straightened her stance. “Are we going to battle or not?”</p>
<p>“There are so many rules, aren’t there?” Tasha said idly. “So many things people do. So many they don’t. So many they never think to do, until it’s too late.”</p>
<p>“Is that a yes, or are you forfeiting?”</p>
<p>Tasha giggled hideously, her legs kicking under her spider-web-patterned dress. Hilda shivered and stared at a bright smile that might’ve been cute in any other context. Did this girl ever blink? Finally, Tasha raised her pokéball up and tilted her head, the tiny metal ball expanding.</p>
<p>Hilda sighed with relief. That much she understood! Bouncing on her feet, she Hilda ran through her strategies as Tasha slowly stood up. Creepy girl in a graveyard? Definitely ghost types. Easy opener there, just don’t bring out anything normal. Good thing she’d already brought her favourite ghostbusting team!</p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Hilda shouted, “I choose-!”</p>
<p>Something <em>creaked.</em> Not a door on a rusty hinge, but the low groan of wood straining against its own age. The sound something made moments before splintering. Hilda froze mid-throw, blood cold and ears pricked. The sound echoed through the night, reverberating through the gnarled trees. The cold air grew still and silent as if waiting in the same rapt horror as her before the groan came again. Louder. Nearer.</p>
<p>Tasha’s grin widened as she turned toward the dark depths beyond the clearing. “I told you it was a wonderful night.”</p>
<p>Hilda swallowed back the lump in her throat as the forest creaked again. A dull, ominous thud shook the ground beneath her feet. And another, and another… <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em> Not the lumbering steps of a slow giant, but quick and heavy, like many legs struggling to hold themselves upright. Flashes of bright bug-types scurried away into the dark, leaping from tree-to-tree or rushing over the grass and past the girls. Cracking bark and snapping twigs filled Hilda’s ears like the crunch of bone underfoot.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thud. Thud. Thud.</em>
</p>
<p>“Wh-what is that?” She stammered, “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Tasha giggled and swayed from side to side, lost in a wondrous trance.</p>
<p><em>Thud! Thud! Thud!</em> Louder and closer and oh so much deadlier! Dim, distant lamplight cast monstrous shadows as the lantern swung on its pole. A gargantuan shape faded out from the night, swaying with every step, crashing against ancient trees as it marched towards them. A flash of red beneath twisted trunks: bright, looming, like a blood moon bobbing in and out the boughs. Hilda stumbled back, her ankle twisting on unsteady ground, her body refusing to do more than stare in terror as wooden claws sank into bark with a sickening crunch.</p>
<p>The thing roared – a monstrous vibrato as if shouted through a hollow log – and tore its way into the clearing. Vines lashed through the moonlight. Leaves bristled like fur. Its single red eye focused on the girls as its six root-like stumps dug deep pits into the earth with every step.</p>
<p>Hilda’s panicked brain froze in terror as the creature’s name clawed its way to the front of her thoughts. “I-is that a <em>Trevenant?!”</em></p>
<p>And a massive one, at that. Easily twice the size of any others Hilda had seen, towering over her and Tasha like an old oak with murderous intent. Was this the rare ghost-type she’d heard about? Well, a wild Trevenant was definitely an odd one! And how did it get so huge? Its crimson gaze narrowed on her and Hilda squeaked, the train of thought long since derailed.</p>
<p>“Tasha?” Hilda hesitantly asked. “You know about ghost-types, right?”</p>
<p>Tasha hummed a jaunty, eerie tune. “I know what the spirits say.”</p>
<p>“Let’s say that’s a ‘yes,’ okay?” She took a step back, and the Trevenant took a slow, massive step toward her. “This thing doesn’t mean us any real harm, right? It’s just curious, yeah?”</p>
<p>“It walks through the woods in the pale moonlight. It stalks through the shadows to give you a fright! It wanders and watches over the trees; if you’re caught in its roots, then you’ll never be free!” Tasha sang and cackled, spinning on one foot. She smiled up at the colossal Pokémon even as its great bark-covered hand reached for her.</p>
<p>“H-hey!” Hilda shouted and darted to one side. “Over here, stumpy!”</p>
<p>The Trevenant turned, its trunk creaking as its eye narrowed. This was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea! But Hilda had never been one to let someone get gobbled up by a freaking ghost! She stood her ground, trembling as the Trevenant stomped towards her. Okay, okay, it was a ghost-type for sure. But it was made of wood too, so Emboar would have no problem dealing with it! Hilda forced a shaky smile and readied her favourite pokéball.</p>
<p>“Let’s see how you like this!” She raised her hand, ready to throw.</p>
<p>A vine whipped around her wrist and pulled her off her feet. Hilda hit the ground with a short shout, the wind knocked out of her. Her pokéball bounced away, her pet pig still stuck inside. She pushed herself up, the taste of blood in her mouth, before a sharp yank pulled her into the air. Thrashing, shouting, she scrambled for her satchel, but it slipped from her shoulder and slumped on the grass below. Hilda squeaked as the cyclopean eye hovered a mere foot from her face.</p>
<p>Hilda gulped. “U-um... maybe we can talk?”</p>
<p>The broken bark beneath its eye stretched apart as Trevenant let out a low, haunting groan. Hilda’s blood froze, her wide eyes fixed on the dark void in front of her. She squirmed, her shoulder burning with pain as Trevenant held her aloft. More thick vines lashed out, coiling around her waist and tying her ankles together. The soft plant-flesh tightened, grinding along her skin, leaving faint red marks.</p>
<p>“Tasha!” Hilda shouted. “Run! Get out of here!”</p>
<p>“Why?” The hex maniac asked. She stood and smiled and swayed with the faintest breeze. “It’s such a wonderful night!”</p>
<p>And, of course, Hilda’s only hope was fucking crazy. Tasha giggled as Trevenant’s vines curled around her waist and dragged her across the grass. The mad, hideous giggle that’d chilled Hilda to the bone. Was this a trap? A setup? No, the way the Trevenant eyed Tasha up looked just as curious and annoyed as when it’d looked at her. It didn’t bother to tie Tasha up, or to hoist her into the air, not while the purple-haired girl stood there as if she was waiting for a prize. Vines hovered around her, slithering through the air, closer and closer… Hilda tried to kick at her bonds, but they coiled tighter, rubbing against the skin of her wrists. She glanced down at her discarded bag – nothing more than a pink blob lying far out of reach – and her heartbeat thumped in her ears.</p>
<p>A vine hovered level with Tasha’s neck. The Trevenant snarled with a sound like a stuck saw. In one fluid motion, the vine shot forward, burying itself down a dark purple neckline, and yanked hard enough to shred the fabric. Tasha gasped. Hilda’s jaw dropped, and panic flickered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where had she been hiding those tits?!</em>
</p>
<p>Okay, yes, there were definitely more pressing things to be worried about than a nice rack at that moment, but the question still leapt to the front of her mind as the hex maniac’s tattered dress fell to the grass. Tasha’s pale white body shone in the dim moonlight, every curve standing stark against the night. Just a touch of plumpness on her hips and thighs and especially on her soft stomach. But the real show stood stark on her chest, a pair of massive breasts that hung free and heavy, their pink nipples hard in the cold night air. Tasha shook her hips and shoulders – hypnotising Hilda with their jiggling – and showed off every inch of bare skin. She stood unafraid and unashamed in nothing but a pair of stockings. Hilda’s face lit up; had she been wearing nothing under that dress the whole time?</p>
<p>“Ah! That tickles!” Tasha laughed as vines roamed across her body; tracing up and down her legs, coiling around her waist to squeeze the cute paunch of her belly, and wrapping up her arms like curious snakes.</p>
<p>She gasped as two curled around her tits, lightly hefting them and letting them drop. Up and down, bouncing softly. It took far too long for Hilda to realise she was following them with her mouth still half-open. Tasha moaned, wriggling with delight, her toes curling in the grass as the Trevenant kneaded her breasts. As it fondled and groped and probed over her body like a dozen lovers eager to explore every inch. She giggled as it squeezed her arse. A tendril hovered in front of her face, and she nuzzled against it.</p>
<p>The Trevenant turned to Hilda.</p>
<p>“Oh, no!” She said, “Don’t you get any ideas!”</p>
<p>Hilda gasped as something shoved its way between her thighs: an incredibly thick vine, about the size of a – well, you know – and covered in knots and nodules. The vines around her ankles worked up her calves, holding her legs together as the knobbly limb pushed back and forth, grinding against her bare legs. Dammit, why did she have to wear-? Hilda bit her lip to hold back a squeak as the vine pressed against the crotch of her tiny denim shorts. It ground slowly, rubbing each hard knob against her skin. Against her…</p>
<p>Nope. Nope, not happening! Hilda squirmed, clamping her thighs together, desperate to cut it off or crush it or, or… something! She knew she could; all that biking and hiking had worked wonders on her already impressive thighs, and she knew she could crush berries with them! Rosa may or may not have wanted to see it. But that was big berries, whilst this was a living limb, mercilessly battering Hilda’s inner thighs and pussy. Another tendril curled around the base of her massive, fluffy ponytail and yanked.</p>
<p>Hilda cried out with a lot more than just pain.</p>
<p>She clamped her mouth shut as her cheeks turned to bonfires. The Trevenant’s leafy shoulders shook as a thin, rasping noise hissed out of its void of a mouth. It pulled again, and Hilda struggled to keep the moan from leaking out. So what if she liked it rough? Lots of people did! But she wasn’t going to let this stupid laughing tree find that out!</p>
<p>Too late; it sawed its knobbly limb across her crotch, each bumping sending a sharp jolt up her spine. Hilda gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the sensation. Trying to block out Tasha’s low moans and delighted squeals. She closed her eyes and shuddered. Bit back a groan as her hips moved on their own. The Trevanant pulled her head back, tears budding in her eyes as she tried to hold back from screaming. She wasn’t into this. She was NOT into this!</p>
<p>A slick limb ran across the faintest slither of stomach exposed beneath her shirt. Hilda gasped, her skin burning up under the warm, sticky sensation. Glistening vines wriggled through the air, prodding around the waistband of her shorts, worming their way toward her arse. Hilda pouted and grunted, trying to push away. Great, even the plant-life couldn’t keep its mitts off her! Stupid pear-shaped body. They slithered under the fabric, running across her skin and gently squeezing her firm buttocks. The Trevenant let out another hissing laugh as she squirmed.</p>
<p>“Let go of –hah!- m-me!” Hilda snapped. Obviously, it didn’t listen: it just kept groping her arse, smothering it in viscous fluid like it was kneading lotion into her. Her shorts and panties clung to her skin, at least, when they weren’t pushed aside by prying vines. Hilda panted, her eyelids flickering. Fuck, it really knew how to treat a girl… Wait, what was she thinking?!</p>
<p>Tasha seemed to agree. On her knees, hands cupped under her face, she kissed and licked her way along one of the sticky tentacles, thick sap dripping down her chin. A vine curled around Tasha’s neck, tightening into a collar and tugging her forward, and she made a content little hum. Knobbly limbs like the one teasing Hilda slipped between Tasha’s shapely thighs. Others roughly kneaded her breasts, running down them as if trying to squeeze milk from them. A sharp thwack! Echoed through the clearing as the Trevenant swatted her arse, the hex maniac squealing.</p>
<p>“Sticky and sweet and so, so yummy…” Tasha sang, smiling warmly up at the crimson eye. She let her mouth hang open, her tongue pushing out, and a tentative vine pushed past her lips. Purring, she sucked it like a lover’s finger.</p>
<p>Hilda swallowed. That was… really, really fucking hot. Not just the tentacles leaving dents sticky trails across Tasha’s skin, or the slow pumping of the slick fine in and out of her mouth. No, it was the sheer wanton
<em>joy</em> in Tasha’s eyes. The worship, the submission, the way she let it do whatever it liked to her body. Her tongue flicked over the phallic vine, and it pushed further, leaving a barely noticeable bulge in her pale neck. Gulps and slurps and muffled moans floated through the night and set Hilda’s skin burning.</p>
<p>Something sticky poked her cheek. Hilda recoiled from the slick, sap-covered vine, keeping her mouth firmly shut. It was hot, but not that hot! The vine prodded her lips insistently, following her head no matter which way she turned. No matter how much she wanted to gasp or moan as the knobbly tentacle set the pressure simmering in her core. No matter how much Hilda wanted it to hold her head in place by her ponytail and…</p>
<p>She glanced back at Tasha. Her needy cunt whined, sending a desperate shiver up her body. Hilda took a small, shuddering breath. Hilda watched the sticky vine draw closer. Fuck, what was she thinking? Was she really going to let this thing do whatever it wanted? She needed to stop. Needed to fight it! And yet Hilda let her lips part, let her mouth hang half-open, her shaky breaths brushing over the slippery limb.</p>
<p>The Trevenant’s bark pulled back into a creaking smile.</p>
<p>Hilda lurched back as it yanked her ponytail back and forced a moan out of her. In an instant, the sticky vine shoved its way into her mouth. Her scream muffled, her lips wrapped around the thick cock, Hilda squirmed and squealed with every thrust. She swallowed mouthfuls of sickly-sweet sap. Gulped and gagged around the rough fucking, tears welling as it forced itself deeper. As she felt it bulge out in her neck. It didn’t care. Tasha got to lovingly suck on its vines; Hilda got to choke and shudder as it fucked her face. As it abused her throat.</p>
<p>Her legs clamped around the knotted tentacle, grinding together. The slippery vines in her shorts slithered around, rubbing against her soaked panties and over her folds. Hilda rocked her hips back and forth, desperately eking out as much pleasure as she could. Her eyes rolled back in her head as darkness danced on the edges of her vision, her throat too full of pounding cock to let her breath. The Trevenant pulled out long enough to let Hilda cough and splutter, snatching a quick breath of air, before slamming right back down. Spit and sap dripped down her chin in long ropes. Her head filled with her own rapid heartbeat, her body struggling against the tight vines. Hilda’s eyes glazed over, staring into space, her head empty as the Trevenant gave her exactly what her slutty mind wanted.</p>
<p>Fuck, what else could this thing do to her?</p>
<p>A storm of vines lashed out at her. They pulled her legs open and her arms behind her back. They slithered under her shirt and pulled it apart like wet paper, her jacket falling to the forest floor in scraps. The Trevenant tore her bra away, leaving her average, perky pair to hang free in the cold, the skin rippling with goosebumps. Hilda bucked her hips, the pleasure in her core already starting to fade.</p>
<p>The vine pulled out of Hilda’s mouth, leaving her to pant. “No! No, p-please, you can’t just- Mmph!”</p>
<p>Her whine leaked past the pounding tentacle. Her trembling body writhed in the air, desperate for even the slightest touch across her needy cunt. The squirming tendrils buried themselves deeper into her shorts. And, with the same disregard as the others, reduced the tough fabric to shreds.</p>
<p>Hilda let out a muffled protest; dammit, did this thing have any idea how hard it was to find denim booty shorts that <em>her</em> arse could squeeze into? Her concern vanished the moment the sticky vines kneaded her firm, fat buttocks. As it smacked her cheeks until they reddened.</p>
<p>The Trevenant groaned, letting her breathe once again. This time it’s sap-and-spit soaked tentacle wriggled in front of her, bucking back and forth. A thick bulge grew just behind the tip. Hilda barely had time to realise what was happening before the first spurt of syrupy fluid splattered across her chest. Warm and sticky and slowly oozing down her skin. Rope after rope of ‘cum’ shot over her body, leaving a filthy tingling in its wake as the droplets rolled over her breasts and stomach.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…” Hilda murmured, staring down at the mess. “There’s so much.”</p>
<p>Sweat, spit, and sap ran in small streams down her shivering body, the warm trails stark against the air. They dripped down the valleys of her toned stomach. Fuck, she felt so dirty. Looked so… broken. She bit her lip and whined, rolling her hips in the air, begging the possessed vines to keep going.</p>
<p>They slithered away instead. Hilda looked up, struggling against the firm grip, watching in confused panic as all but the restraints on her limbs withdrew. No! No, no! It couldn’t just leave her like this! That wasn’t fair, she didn’t get to cum! The thought alone flushed Hilda’s cheeks with shame, but dammit, she wanted to get fucked! Needed it!</p>
<p>A delighted shout caught her ear. Hilda turned, and her breath caught. Tasha lay on her side, every inch of her framed like a pin-up photo. A vine loosely pulled one leg into the air, whilst another pumped in and out of her sticky, dripping cunt. She giggled with glee, her eyes rolling back with every moan, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Her whole body shook and swayed ever-so-slightly with each thrust. And her tits… fuck, those enormous, fat tits swung freely. Hilda whimpered as she watched the hypnotic jiggling. Swallowed back drool and sickly sweet sap. She wanted to bury her face in those bouncing pillows. Wanted to run her hands over that soft skin. Wanted to be her, lying on the soft grass getting railed out in the open. Fucked hard and deep by a thick vine. Hilda tensed and bit back a pathetic whine.</p>
<p>Tasha purred, wriggling her hips on the grass. She glanced up and waved at Hilda before a strong shudder set her eyes rolling back. “A-ah! So thick and full! Don’t you love it when the spirits play rough?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what you’re- gah!”</p>
<p>A vine coiled around her throat like a collar. The Trevenant growled, the hollow sound echoing through the clearing. Hilda gasped, shuddering as its grip tightened.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah! You can’t lie to them,” Tasha giggled, “Don’t you want to let the spirits in?”</p>
<p>“I’m not really, um, ‘into’ stuff like that. Possession isn’t really my…” Hilda petered out, eyes widening as a long, thick vine wriggled in front of her. It dragged down her stomach and hovered just below her greedy, aching cunt. “O-oh.”</p>
<p>That thing was <em>huge.</em> No way was it going to fit inside her! Not that she even, you know, wanted it inside her. Not at all, she wasn’t that kind of… well, sure, she sucked the stupid thing off, but-! Hilda gasped as the bulbous tip pushed at her folds and retreated. And again, and again; never hard enough to slip inside, but enough to send a jolt through her. Just enough to make the pressure boil and her body scream.</p>
<p>“I think they like you,” Tasha purred before she threw her head back and moaned, her fingers digging into the dirt. Another sticky vine hovered above her head, and she lavished it with her tongue, gulping down mouthfuls of sap as it dripped down her chin.</p>
<p>The tentacle pushed harder. Kept teasing until Hilda could barely hold back her whimpering. Tasha’s wanton moaning didn’t help either, filling her ears with promises of pleasure. Hilda pushed her hips and tried to grind against the bulbous head, but the more she struggled, the further it crept away.</p>
<p>It wanted her to beg, didn’t it?</p>
<p>Hilda swallowed the last of her dignity. “Please, fuck me.”</p>
<p>That hollow laughter rasped in her ear. The vine pushed harder.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please!” Hilda whined, rolling her hips, grinding her folds on the thick tip. “Fuck me! I want it so bad! Y-you can feel how wet I am, so hurry up and give it to me!”</p>
<p>The Trevenant paused as if considering it. Mocking her. Its crooked wooden smile creaked and shoved the slick vine inside her.</p>
<p>Hilda’s eyes rolled back, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. <em>Yes, yes, yes!</em> The vine pumped in and out, slowly, pulling its tip free only to force its way back in and spread her needy cunt apart. Every thrust it pushed deeper, filling her up, making her shudder harder each time. Her breath caught as it wormed up to her limit. Her body felt like it might break just from being so full of thick, wriggling tentacle cock. And then it really started fucking her: pounding at her greedy cunt, her body rocking in the air. The Trevenant yanked Hilda’s hair, and she howled in pleasure, the electric pain leaping down her body.</p>
<p>“So good,” She mewled, “You’re so fucking good!”</p>
<p>Tasha cackled with manic glee, the sound melting into a low moan as tendrils ground along her clit. Vines pulled her legs into the air, leaving only her shoulders resting on soft ground, the sap-slick cock pounding down into her pussy. Hilda shivered, the vines holding her head in place, forcing her to watch her new friend get the time of her life whilst she was roughly used. Forcing her to see that gorgeous body shiver, to watch Tasha’s eyes glaze over and her mouth hang open in a caricature of pleasure. Hilda bucked against the vine, her needy clit begging to be touched.</p>
<p>The restraints shifted. Hilda yelped, pulled forward, arms tied together in front of her whilst her fat arse pushed into the air. An awful lot like doggy-style, she thought with a flush. Probably just a coincidence it picked her favourite position, right? Not like it could figure out any of her other-</p>
<p>She squeaked as something slick slithered between her buttocks. <em>Oh no.</em> Glancing over her shoulder, Hilda’s face turned an embarrassed cherry red as she spied another vine pressing insistently against her arse.</p>
<p>“No!” She shouted a little too quickly, “No, you don’t want to go there! I-it’s really not all that-!”</p>
<p>It shut her up with a whip across the arse, her knees clamping together as the delightful shiver wracked her. Without warning, the vine slithered past her puckered hole.</p>
<p>Hilda’s eyes rolled back, her mouth hanging open and her tongue lolling. Oh, fuck! Her toes curled, and she mewled as the thing pushed deeper, probing her tight arse as waves of dirty pleasure rushed through her. On a few lonely nights out in the wilderness with a toy she’d snuck into her pack, Hilda may have gotten a little… experimental. And very quickly found out just how much she loved having her big, firm arse fucked. With just a few shallow thrusts from the vine, her mind was already melting and her body already burning up.</p>
<p>The cocks pounding her holes moved in tandem, her arse jiggling and her perky tits swaying beneath her. Nothing but thoughts of cock bounced around Hilda’s empty head. Every nerve in her body lit up, throbbing with pleasure as she hung limp in its grasp. Moaning and mewling, every breath a short pant, Hilda weakly pushed her hips back on the vines. More. She needed more! The toiling pleasure in her core filled her senses. Begged her to fuck.</p>
<p>The Trevenant picked up its pace and Hilda squealed. The vines pulled her upright, arms tied behind her arched back. Sap dripped down her toned thighs. Her head lolled weakly in the Trevenant’s snake-like grip. Closer and closer, spasms wracking her limbs as she teetered on the edge of orgasm. Did it know? Was it holding her there? Hilda whined, free of shame, desperate to go just a little faster, a little harder…!</p>
<p>It shifted, the colossal thudding shaking the forest. Hilda’s heartbeat thudded in her ears as the enormous tree moved. Its vines pulled Hilda through the air, little more than a ragdoll with flailing calves. Tasha squealed as he was pulled up off the floor, tossed and turned and wrapped up much like Hilda, a pair of leafy-green tentacles stretching her cunt. The two crashed together, vines slithering around their waists and thighs, tying them together as they shivered and moaned.</p>
<p>“A-Ah!” Tasha wriggled amidst the vines. “More! Give us more!”</p>
<p>Hilda swallowed and squirmed against the hex maniac’s body. Her warm, soft body. Their thighs pressed together, pale skin brushing as they writhed. Lavender, sap, and incense smells washed over Hilda, mixes of Tasha and the sticky mess dripping down over both their chests. A leaky vine dripped more of the glistening fluid down their shared cleavage until they sparkled. Until it oozed down their squished stomachs. Hilda stared in wonder at Tasha’s tits, the massive mounds enveloping her own in their plush warmth. Jiggling with each thrust into either of their over-stuffed holes.</p>
<p>The vine pulled her head back, and Hilda’s heart skipped a beat. Tasha’s face hovered scant inches from her own, her eyes vacant and her mouth hanging open. The manic giggling filled Hilda’s ears, punctuated by needy moans and snatched breaths. She looked absolutely cock-drunk.</p>
<p>Hilda’s mind flickered out for a second as two hard thrusts battered her holes. Fuck, was she going to look like that too?</p>
<p>Tasha’s moaning grew louder. Her shuddering harder. Hilda could feel the tension building in the busty fuckslut pressed against her. Feel the orgasm she was so rudely being held away from. Hilda whined, watching and begging as Tasha’s eyes rolled back. Her own pleasure bubbled as the hex maniac tensed. Shivered. Squealed. Tasha threw back her head and screamed, the spasms wracking her body echoing through Hilda and down into her desperate cunt.</p>
<p>It was too much; legs clamping together, fingers curling and her body screaming, Hilda came. A tsunami of pleasure crashed over her, filling her mind with white as her body tensed. As her limbs quivered and her slutty holes squeezed around the cocks wrecking her. Desperate for them to keep fucking her even as she melted into an orgasmic mess of spasms. Aftershocks rocked her, timed to the endless beat of the pounding cocks, her over-sensitive cunt still sending shocks of near-painful delight through her.</p>
<p>If anything, the Trevenant only got faster. It creaked and groaned, the vines tightening around the limp, helpless girls. Hilda giggled breathlessly, gulping slightly as the tentacle around her neck coiled harder. A bulbous tip shoved its way down her throat. Another filled Tasha’s waiting mouth, drool and sap already trickling past her lips. The purred and moaned and shuddered together as the Treveant’s growling grew. As the grunting monster fucked their holes with desperate speed.</p>
<p>With a deafening roar, the Trevenant stomped its stumpy legs. Thick bulges rushed along the vines, pumping sweet sap into every hole. Hilda eagerly gulped it down, her mouth open and tongue out as the vine pulled away to splatter her face. Sticky and warm and stinking like syrup, oozing down her face and onto her chest. Flooding her cunt and arse until it ran in viscous rivers down her legs. Pooling in Tasha’s cleavage and the hollow of both their necks.</p>
<p>The Trevenant shoved their heads together until they kissed. Hilda moaned, her tongue sliding against Tasha’s, the sticky syrup shared between them. They fell apart as they slumped back, a thin strand between their mouths, hot breath misting in the cold night air.</p>
<p>And then the Trevenant let them go, and Hilda tumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>She flopped onto her back like a ragdoll, staring into the fuzzy night sky. Nothing in her body wanted to listen to her. Not that her head could think of anything to say to her quivering limbs. So Hilda just lay there, her cunt and arse leaking and gaping, soaking in sweat and sap and a deep sense of satisfaction. Fuck, she stank. Already her muscles grew sore. And there were sure to be red marks over her neck and wrists…</p>
<p>Mm, but who cared? She giggled, her hand idly stroking over her neglected clit. It felt too good.</p>
<p>The Trevenant stomped past, reaching down with its enormous wooden claw to scoop up the equally limp Tasha from the grass beside Hilda. Her head and hands hung out comically, her wild hair wafting behind her as the possessed tree pulled her up. Tasha giggled to herself, waving cheerily at Hilda even as she was carried off into the dark forest.</p>
<p>Hilda exhaled slowly. Fuck, she was going to have to go after that tree, wasn’t she? If only to stop Tasha from suffering a life of eternally being fucked by tentacle-vines and drinking nothing but sweet sap… was that really so bad, though? Hilda covered her mouth and let out a cute burp, her cheeks flushed. Tasha could stand a few days of that, right?</p>
<p>Though… maybe she’d want a friend there too?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>